Doubles
by lifeinahole
Summary: The day after Riku's twenty second birthday, he wakes up with a hangover... and a guest in his bed. RikuxSora.  One shot.


Title: Doubles  
Author:lifeinahole27  
Pairing: RikuxSora  
Rating: NC-17 for boys doing a lot more than kissing.  
Warnings: Just what the rating says. AKA smex! And OOC Sora, because he's just too much fun to play with… XD  
Word Count: 2,739  
A/N: I always write a birthday piece. So, here's this year's. Inevitably inspired by the song "All My Friends Say" by Luke Bryan.

* * *

_It was just a kiss on the cheek Riku! If she meant that much to you… If she meant that much, you should've just told me!" This was not the way his birthday was supposed to go. His best friend was yelling at him. But it was because he had yelled first. And why did Sora look so sad anyway?_

_"I'm not mad because you kissed _her_, I'm mad because it wasn't me you were kissing!" The alcohol in Riku's bloodstream laughed in glee as the words slipped from his mouth, completely unstopped by the block his brain should've put down before they were allowed out._

_That sad look that had been on Sora's face disappeared as it was replaced with one of confusion. And then understanding, which looked like confusion, only a little less drunk. When had they gotten so drunk? When had they even gotten back to Riku's apartment? And why was Sora undoing his belt buckle? Oh. Ohhhh… _

Riku could tell within the first five seconds he opened his eyes that he did not want to be awake. His head hurt, his eyes hurt, his head hurt, his mouth tasted funny, his head hurt, his body hurt, and _holy shit_ did his head hurt.

Hung-over. The word popped into his head and the sickening taste of once-consumed alcohol slipped into his mouth, almost causing him to bolt upright and vomit over the side of the bed. Almost… That, of course, would entail moving. And that was something Riku absolutely did not want to do.

He smelled like bar. Like cheap wine, cheap beer, cheap shots, and cheap cigarettes. And it was all for a couple memories that he couldn't even remember at the moment because his head was hurting _so damn bad_ . So much for his "birthday to remember".

It came abruptly to Riku's attention that something was amiss. He was alerted of this fact as he noticed chocolate brown hair from the corner of his eye.

_Oh tell me I managed to bring someone home last night…_ he thought sarcastically as he worked up the nerve to look down at whomever was in his bed.

_Sora. _There was a Sora in his bed. Not only that, but in all appearances (namely the lack of covers on him) Sora was naked. Riku wiggled experimentally. _Well lookie here_ he thought dryly, _I'm naked, too._

Riku swallowed the bad taste in his mouth, trying to get rid of the lump that suddenly worked full of _what-if's _into his throat. He felt Sora stir, an unhappy noise escaping the smaller man's mouth, and feigned sleep.

_This can only get better_, Riku thought to himself.

_Sora attacked Riku's belt with ferocity, wanting the birthday boy's skin against his as fast as he could. Kairi had gotten him _drunk_ which had probably been a bad idea, but he was now bound and determined to have sex with Riku._

_Riku, meanwhile, was peeling his black t-shirt off of him with great amusement as he exposed inch after inch of Sora's smooth chest. Then he bit down on Sora's collarbone, causing him to dig what nails he had into Riku's shoulders as he was blinded with pleasure. Riku sucked on that spot for a bit before licking the wound and kissing his way down Sora's chest._

_Both of them lost their pants in there somewhere and Sora had crawled into Riku's lap, tugging on the elastic of Riku's boxers as their mouths met again. But after he managed to get them off of Riku, it appeared that the older man had finally passed out. Sora stared for a few minutes, disbelieving of his situation before he hopped off the bed._

_He had the intent to get dressed and leave, or at the very least go pass out on the couch. But Riku looked like a comfy pillow, so he grabbed Riku's clothes and dumped them in the hamper._

_As an afterthought, he picked his own up and dumped them in too, but for some reason the hamper looked different when he put his clothes in. Shrugging it off, as well as his boxers, he walked back into Sora's room and collapsed on the bed next to the older man and passed out before his head had even settled on Riku's chest._

Sora's first thought on waking up was really, in fact, three thoughts that jumbled into one. _Where am I? Where is a trash can? Why am I naked?_ But all three stopped suddenly when he turned his head a little and saw Riku asleep.

_I'm at Riku's. The trash can is in the corner next to his computer desk. Riku is naked, too._ He was leaning up on his elbows, staring at the man beside him. Man. He had just turned twenty-two the day before. They had all gone out. They had all gotten drunk. And then…

_And then I don't remember a thing._

Sora knew he had to get out. But how quietly could he accomplish this? Could he make it and not disturb Riku at all? He doubted it. But it was worth a try.

He turned onto his back and half slid, half crab-crawled down the mattress, setting his feet quietly on the floor before lifting himself up. He checked to see if Riku was still asleep before going on the adventure of finding his clothes.

It only took seconds to find them. They were in the bathroom… in the toilet. There was a hamper right next to the toilet. He could only imagine which one of them had that bright idea.

_New adventure, _he thought. _Find a pair of boxers and a t-shirt to wear long enough so I can get home, change, and figure out what the heck happened last night. _

He crept silently to one of Riku's dressers, cringing when the drawer squeaked a little. He grabbed a plain pair, hoping Riku wouldn't notice them missing. He peered over his shoulder to see if he had been heard, but a lean chest was blocking his view. Sora's eyes shot open wide as they traveled and met with the owner of that finely toned chest.

Riku stared at him with a cool, considering look in his eyes. Instead of holding the boxers over his crotch to cover himself, they were clutched against his chest. Riku snorted, ruffling Sora's hair and reaching behind him to pull out his own pair of boxers.

"Are you going to put those on, or just hold onto them for dear life?" Riku asked as he slid the cotton to settle on his hips. Sora yelped, hastily trying to shove both of his feet into the legs of the boxers at the same time. This, of course, resulted in him losing balance.

And this, of course, led to him being held up in Riku's arms. Riku's arms were strong, and defined, and the skin on them was really soft.

Sora's mind repeated these thoughts over and over as he stood there, one leg trapped in the boxers, the other trapped at the ankle. He was still gripping the elastic with both hands and Riku had him held up from underneath his arms.

Riku held onto him until he untangled himself and pulled the boxers up. Then his hands, those silky smooth, strong hands just rested at his waist.

"You were going to sneak away from me, weren't you?" The aqua eyes that met Sora's were not angry, but amused. "Sora, Sora, Sora… What am I going to do with you?"

Sora was enjoying the way his name rolled off of Riku's tongue. And the way Riku's hands were moving to the small of his back and pulling him closer. He put his hands onto Riku's chest, staring at the older man's lips as they came closer to his.

"Why are my clothes in the toilet?" Sora blurted. Riku changed his course a bit and kissed Sora's forehead.

"I think because you thought it was my hamper. I'm not exactly clear on a lot of details from last night," Riku responded. He kissed his way across and down, mouthing a spot on Sora's neck that had a bright mark on it.

With a shuddering gasp, Sora's head fell back, allowing Riku to bite gently on the same spot. He followed his exact teeth marks from the night before. Sora's nails were biting into his shoulders, leaving little crescents next to ones made previously.

"W-what are you doing?" Sora managed to squeeze the words out of his mouth, even as his brain shut down.

"Apparently what I did last night," Riku responded. He brought his head back up, staring into Sora's glazed eyes.

"You kissed Kairi at the bar," Riku said suddenly.

"Yes I did. On the cheek. And it was because she came through with your present that I was going to surprise you with next week. You made out with that girl last night!"

"What girl?"

"I guess you didn't know her name either," Sora said, throwing his arms up in exasperation. "As soon as I saw that, I started shooting doubles and didn't stop... I guess. I still haven't remembered past that really fruity shot Kairi made me try."

"Screaming Virgin? You certainly aren't anymore after last night," Riku said, snickering as Sora's face turned bright red.

"Who says I was in the first place? And it's not like you remember either!" He pushed against Riku, breaking free of the older man and heading into the bathroom. Riku let out a snort, following the sounds of water dripping into his shower.

"You can't wear those clothes home."

"Thanks Captain Obvious. Is there anything else you'd like to ridicule me for?" Sora shot him a nasty look from where he was kneeling, currently wringing out what looked like the tight black t-shirt he had worn the night before. The same one, in fact, that had caused Riku to start drinking faster when the younger man showed up at the bar.

Riku cocked his head to the side and grinned.

"You are not a nice person when you're hung over." He dodged the wadded up t-shirt as it was thrown at him. Still chuckling, Riku picked it up and shook it out, hanging it on the towel rack. He shoved the image of Sora in that t-shirt out of his mind.

Sora practically growled at him as he kneeled down next to the younger man.

"I'm just helping. No need to bite my fingers off." Riku grabbed for an article of clothing, twisting it until the water stopped dripping from it before adding it to the rack. They both worked on the thick denim of Sora's jeans, each taking a leg and meeting in the middle.

After Riku had added the last sock to the pile, he sat down on the floor and watched as Sora finished draping his own boxers with the rest of his clothes. Before Sora could stand, Riku pulled him into his lap, silencing the unhappy response that was about to appear with a sound kiss.

The result was not an unhappy Sora, though. Rather, Sora kissed back eagerly. Riku got a sense of déjà vu as Sora's fingers trailed down his chest and plucked at the waistband of his boxers.

Riku was remembering more details from the night before. He could remember stripping that tight shirt off of Sora, and the two of them tumbling onto his bed as Riku wrapped a hand around Sora's erection. He mirrored that thought as they landed on his bed again, pulling off Sora's borrowed boxers to get to his cock.

"We didn't have sex last night," Riku told Sora as he palmed the younger man's erection.

"How do you know?" Sora panted out.

"Because I fell asleep before we got to that part."

"Oh…" Sora responded. "So I am still a virgin."

"Well, soon you won't be," Riku grinned devilishly as he nipped Sora's chin. The only response he got was Sora pulling Riku's lips back to his own.

"You know, I can't give you your real gift until next week, so for now I hope I'll do." Sora's voice was husky and warm as the younger man wrapped his legs around Riku's waist, aligning perfectly so Riku's cotton-clad erection rubbed against the cleft of his ass. Riku groaned, kissing Sora hard before breaking away to find condoms and lubrication.

Soon, the older man was back on the bed, preparing Sora with one finger sliding in and out of him. He added a second when he knew Sora could handle it, stroking his inner thigh with his free hand. He knew he could move onto a third finger when Sora started pushing back against his fingers. He added the third, thrusting them in and out, hooking them every so once in a while.

He knew he hit his mark when Sora cried out and fell back against the pillows as he was momentarily stunned. He stroked that spot again, enjoying the sound that Sora made when he hit it a few times.

"Like that? You're going to love it soon," Riku said, removing his fingers and wiping them on the sheets without thinking. He slipped a condom on and covered it with more lubrication, positioning himself at Sora's opening before pulling the younger man's mouth to his own.

Sora spread his legs as Riku started pushing into him. His breathing was getting quicker and his mind was absorbed by the feeling of Riku stroking his insides slowly as the older man seated himself in Sora completely. When Riku was in all the way, Sora wrapped his legs around Riku's waist. Riku made a sound of contentment and bent down to kiss Sora again. They stayed like that for a moment before Sora urged him to move, assuring Riku it wouldn't hurt him.

Riku started his thrusts, slowly pushing in and pulling out of Sora and drawing sweet moans out of him. He couldn't tell which of them was setting the pace, because Sora participated equally in the process, rocking his hips against Riku's in time to his thrusts.

Riku reached down to take Sora's erection in hand, but Sora swatted him away.

"Doing enough… I can… Oh Riku!" He took his own cock between his fingers, rubbing it the way he liked it to the same rhythm that Riku was using. Riku re-angled his hips, snapping them quickly to hit Sora's prostate again and grinning at the cries of pleasure Sora was quite loudly releasing.

Riku's name fell from the younger man's lips in succession until it all become one wordless cry; Sora's climax took over and his thoughts completely shut down. His body clamped onto Riku's cock, drawing a mixture of pain and pleasure and he thrust one more time before his own orgasm came.

Sora recovered first, and he kissed Riku's sweaty temple before gently rolling the older man off of him and out of him. They both moaned a little, both still sensitive to the intimate feeling. He pulled the condom off Riku, tying it off and depositing it in the trash can before limping a little into the bathroom to grab a washcloth.

"Who knew the best way to get rid of a hang over was sex," Sora quipped as he sat back down on the bed. He had already cleaned himself of his own semen and the extra lubrication. Riku watched as he positioned himself gingerly.

"Aw, I hurt you," Riku smirked a little and pulled Sora to lie down in his arms. Sora shot him a quick glare.

"You've just gotten me in a better mood, do you really want to bring out the monster I become when hung over _again_?"

"That depends; do we get to have awesome sex again?" This time Sora laughed and leaned up to kiss Riku's cheek loudly.

"Slow down there, tiger. My ass can only handle so much right now. You don't _really_ want to injure me, now do you?"

"Who said it was _you_ who had to be bottom?" Riku asked, innocently pinching Sora's ass.

"Now that's a whole different story," Sora answered with a pinch of Riku's nipple.

"You are the best present I've ever gotten," Riku murmured against Sora's ear. Sora's chuckle was low, and his voice was a little less innocent than it was before.

"Just wait until next week. This will seem pale in comparison…"

-End-

* * *

**Final Author's Notes**: "Screaming Virgin" is not original to me. It's original to an amazing bar that was called the Iron Shamrock. Due to other peoples' douchery, they were shut down a few months ago. This is my sort of homage to them, even though not a single person that worked/frequented there will ever see this story. XD Hope everyone enjoyed!! And no… Sora's present was never mentioned on purpose. Use your imagination… devilish grin 


End file.
